Amour et Jalousie caché
by Ace921
Summary: Hanabusa aime Kanamé,est-ce que ses sentiments sont réciproque.Pour la suite fo venir lire.


Auteur:Ace921

Disclamer : Les perso appartiennent à Matsuri Hino.

Couples : Kaname x Hanabusa.

'pensé'

Amour et Jalousie caché

Zut,crotte et flûte, pourquoi j'avais bu le sang de Cross à cause de ça j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure et en plus à cause de mais bêtise j'allais aussi punir Akatsuki, le pauvre il n'avait rien fait mais Maître Kanamé n'en tiendrait pas rigueur. Une fois arrivait dans le bureau de Maître Kaname, il me fit m'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de son bureau, Akatsuki était resté debout mais près de moi :

-Aido, tu dois savoir que le vampirisme est strictement interdit.

-Oui.

-Donc tu comprendras que je doive de punir.

-Oui, et Kain tu voyais ce qu' Aido faisait donc tu es aussi fautif que lui. Pour vous deux,1 semaine de suspension.

-Je crois que jamais je ne pourrais me sustenter de blood tablet et puis je voulais juste goûter un peu...

Je me rendis trop tard de mon erreur, Kaname me donna une gifle retentissante :

-Kain, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre.

Il allait protester mais le regard que lui lançait Kaname lui disait de ne même pas essayer. Akatsuki partit sans demander son reste quand il fut partit, j'entendis Kaname soupirer et je commença à m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas que Kanamé me déteste je l'aimais tellement. J'avais découvert mon amour pour lui quand j'avais su qu'il avait bu le sang de Ruka j'avais été si en colère et plein de jalousie que je ne parlais plus à Ruka ni a Akatsuki. Kaname me regardais, je crois que j'étais entrain de rougir,pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées,Kanamé s'était assis à coté de moi et il me caressait la joue :

-Maître Kaname, je suis désolé,je pas pu résister,vous devez avoir honte de moi, lui-dis-je la voix pleine de désespoir.

-Mais non,Hana-chan,jamais je n'aurais honte de toi.

J'étais choqué mais choqué, c'était la première fois qu'il ne l'appelait pas mon nom et qu'il était si familier avec moi.

-Ex...excusez-moi,je dois partir.

Je me dirigea vers ma chambre,une fois à l'intérieur j'ignorais royalement Akatsuki qui me demanda se que m'avait dit Kanamé. Après avoir pris ma douche,je me coucha directement et m'endormis aussi sec. Je me mis à rêver de Kanamé et de moi sur une plage admirant un couché de soleil, Kanamé saisit ma main tendrement :

-Hana-chan,c'est magnifique.

Sa avait beau être un rêve cet instant était merveilleux mais je lui répondit pas savourant ce bonheur .

-Sa ne va pas Hana-chan,ne soit pas si stressé on est rien que tous les deux. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te détendre.

Il descendait et s'arrêta devant l'endroit ou reposer l'objet qu'il convoitait. Il défit le nœud de mon bermuda et enleva tous les morceaux de tissu qui le séparait de son trésor. Je, je crois qu'il admirait mon sexe, oui je ne me trompait il le regardait même avec envie. Il le goba tout rond, il me faisait de lent va et vient puis extrêmement rapide et varié les vitesse. Je gémissais comme un malade je n'en pouvais plus il m'acheva en jouant avec mes testicules, il les malaxait,les caressait et même arrêtait de jouait avec mon sexe pour faire des suçons à mes bijoux de famille. Je jouis dans sa bouche, il me remit mes vêtements et vient m'embrasser tendrement :

-Alors,Hana-chan, ça va mieux.

-Oui,beaucoup mieux, Maître Kaname.

-Ah non,Hana-chan,moi aussi je veux un petit surnom d'amoureux. Il me fit une moue adorable.

-D'accord,Kana-chan.

-Allez,viens on va se promener.

-Oui mais je voulais te dire que je t'aime.

-Moi aussi,Hana-chan!On va se promener.

-D'accord !

Mon rêve se finit sur notre promenade entre Kana-chan et moi,c'était merveilleux. Akatsutki me rappela que nous avions cour et que je devais me levait si je ne voulais pas m'attirer les foudres de mon âme-soeur. J'avais passer les cours avec Akatsutki j'avais beaucoup ris quand j'ai jeté un regard à Kanamé j'ai crue voir qu'il lancé un regard noir à Akatsuki, les cours passèrent à une vitesse les élèves étaient parti il ne restaient que Akatsuki, Kaname et moi :

-Aido, tu viendra me voir dans mon bureau, me dit-il avec un voix glaciale.

Dès que nous sommes arrivés je me dirigeâmes directement dans le bureau de Kanamé,il y était déjà changé,chemise blanche et pantalons blanc,vêtue entièrement blanc, un ange.

-Maître Kaname,pourquoi m'avait vous demandez ?

-De quoi parliez avec avec Kain pour que tu ris autant ?

-Euh...on se rappelait de souvenir de souvenir d'enfance mais pourquoi ?

-Des souvenirs d'enfance...

Sa avait l'air de beaucoup le gêner.

-Excusez moi de vous demandez sa mais est-que vous seriez jaloux ?

-Oui, je suis terriblement jaloux.

-...

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes,automatiquement je le repoussa et vit beaucoup de tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Désolé,Maître Kaname mais on ne peux pas.

-Sa ne te gênait pas hier quand on s'embrassaient.

-On ne sait pas embrassaient hier.

-Mais si souvient toi Hana-chan,sur la plage, dans ton rêve.

-V...vous avez espionné mon rêve.

-Mais non Hana-chan,J'ai créé ton rêve.

-C'est impossible.

-Mais non,Hana-chan.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement parce que je t'aime,Hana-chan.

J'étais estomaqué, Kanamé m'aimait c'était magnifique il m'aimait moi et personne d'autres. J'étais si heureux.

-Hana-chan,est-ce que tu voudrais vivre avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, Kana-chan !

-Hana-chan j'ai une petit cadeau pour toi.

Il se dirigea vers son placard et en sortit un cadeau bleu glaciale avec une ruban revient vers moi et me le tendit. Je l'ouvris en hâte et me figea quand je vis le contenu de la boite.

-Alors elle te plaît ?

Kanamé m'avait offert une robe bleu clair,qui avait l'air très courte.

-Tu l'essaye ?

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et me changea,la robe m'arrivait au moins 10 centimètre au-dessous de mon caleçon. Kanamé était un vrai sortis de la salle de bain,la gêne pouvais ce lire sur mon visage.

-Elle te va à merveille, Hana-chan.

Je n'osais pas lui répondre,je n'arrêtais pas de tirer sur le bas de la robe,voulant me cacher. Kanamé était vraiment un sale pervers.

-Hana-chan,ça ne va pas ?

-N...non.

-Ne me ment pas,Hana-chan, me dit-il avec un ton autoritaire.

-Kana-chan,ce n'est pas que je n'aime ton cadeau, c'est juste que je la trouve trop courte.

-Oui,c'est vrai mais c'est fait exprès pour pouvoir t'enlever se qu'il y a en dessous,me répondit-il en regardant mon caleçon.

-Tu es un pervers.

-Oui,me répondit-il en me prenant dans ses bras et faisant glisser sa main de ma cuisse au bas de mon dos.

-T'as les mains baladeuse.

-Oui.

On a passé la journée ensemble,et passèrent notre temps à nous embrasser. A l'heure des cours nous étions si épuisé que Kanamé a du annuler les cour.


End file.
